


Enigma

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nude Modeling, Post-Canon, Romance, Stripping, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke wants to sketch Joker on canvas before he paints him, but Akira has other ideas.





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).



> This is post-canon, and the characters are eighteen or older.

“So you’re not going to ask where I got the clothes, then?”

Yusuke stops digging through his various sets of paint to look at Akira, perched atop the stool in the middle of the room. He is garbed in all his Metaverse finery: dark trench coat, blood red gloves, and glaring mask.

“Is there a reason I should?” he asks, turning back to grab a small tray of acrylic paint. The matte finish will work nicely with the form of Joker’s — or Akira’s — body. As long as he is able to have Joker’s visage to work with in person, he figures he should not question how it came to be.

He quickly sketches out the curve of Joker’s body, from his head down to his legs. After stepping back from his easel, he assesses his work, noting the familiarity he has with Akira’s body now. When he turns back to his model, Akira is shrugging out of his long trench coat.

“Stop!” Yusuke shrieks, his eyes already trying to discern how he will have to re-draw the basic sketch he has so far. “What are you doing?”

“It’s hot,” Akira says, his voice low and smooth; so unlike the usual man he knows.

When Akira peels off his shirt, Yusuke swallows, his throat thick with something he cannot quite place. “Very well. But no more distractions after this.”

With his easel positioned to capture his model’s new stance, Yusuke’s inspiration hits a new high. But then Akira is shimmying out of his pants, and Yusuke almost snaps the pencil in his hand.

“Do you remember what I said a moment ago, about distractions?”

“That’s why I’m taking my clothes off,” Akira says, as if it explains anything. He leans forward on the stool to pull off his pants and underwear, his eyes never leaving Yusuke’s. “I find clothes ‘distracting.’ Don’t you?”

“Very well. If that is the last of it, then I will proceed.”

If only Akira would stop wiggling around on the stool, finding some limb to stretch every time Yusuke meets his eyes. He wants to draw him, but there is beauty in the fluidity of his movements; in the confidence of his gaze beneath that mask.

When Akira beckons him, Yusuke cannot help but drop his pencil as he is drawn in to the enigma that is Joker. He runs his hands down Akira’s back, feeling the smooth skin bared to him. Gloved hands wrap around his hips, pulling him closer.

Dressed as Joker, at least with his mask and gloves, Akira kisses differently; his lips swallow Yusuke’s, and his tongue makes him shudder.

Maybe later he will be able to channel this feeling into his art — this ecstasy — but for now, he succumbs to Akira’s embrace.


End file.
